The Oncology Center serves as a resource dedicated to research and education in cancer and related disorders. Special efforts are made to apply new knowledge to improve the care of cancer patients and to prevent the occurrence of neoplastic diseases. 1. Research: In order to increase present understanding of human neoplasias and their effective clinical management, seven disease-oriented programs have been organized (leukemia, lymphoma, plasma cell dyscrasias, childhood neoplasia, breast cancer, small cell cancer of the lung, and sarcomas) to interact with seven laboratories (Transplantation Biology, Cell Proliferation, Immunochemistry, Cell Biology, Biochemical Virology, Pharmacology, and Cell Structure and Function). 2. Education: Programs of instruction in oncology are available to students at all levels. Special emphasis is placed on postgraduate education of physicians and laboratory scientists. 3. Clinical Services: Special consultation and treatment facilities are available for multidisciplinary programs, including an advanced radiation therapy unit. 4. Community Outreach: A network for cancer patient care and continuing education is being developed with regional hospitals and physicians. 5. National Cancer Program: This Center is linked with others to contribute toward the National Cancer Program.